Far Away
by StevieRae2011
Summary: This is a Inuyasha/Kagome one-shot. Some people die, and Inuyasha cries. Ummm, I suck at summaries so the story is better than it sounds. Rated T for mild violence! R&R please!


**Okay. So, this is a story from the POV of Inuyasha. It's an Inuyasha/Kagome fic. If you're a fan from HON, I'm sorry this took so long. If you're just reading this because it looked interesting, thank you! Regardless of who you are, I hope you enjoy! BTW, this is in first person! This is also my first fic that is not House of Night so let me know how I did! Read On! **

I looked at my brother with hatred. "Will you ever give up?" I asked him.

"That's not likely, Inuyasha. Give me Tetsaiga and I will leave you and the pathetic mortal alone." He told me. I smirked.

"There's no chance of that happening. And, go ahead and get her. I don't care." I was, of course, lying. I just wanted him to think I didn't care about her so she wouldn't get hurt. So he'd stay away. He just laughed. I lunged at him, recklessly. I just wanted him to shut up. He easily dodged.

"Inuyasha, do you really think it so simple to kill me?"

"No. It was worth the shot." I smirked, trying to hide my fear. What if he knew how much I lo- cared for Kagome? He'd kill her instantly.

"Haha! There is not enough demon blood in you to defeat me!" he laughed.

"Just shut up and go away!" I heard Kagome yell from her perch twenty feet away.

"Kagome, stay out of this!" I begged her while trying to sound strong. Sesshomaru took advantage of my distraction and came at me with Toukijin. I dodged at the last moment and the sword nicked my arm. I cried out in pain.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

"I'm fine." I reassured her, keeping my attention on Sesshomaru.

"You are distracted all too easily, little brother." he told me, laughing quietly.

"Shut up!" I yelled, losing my temper as always. He lunged at me again but this time I saw him coming. "Why are you so obsessed with my sword? You've got two of your own!"

"Because," he replied calmly, "one is worthless. The other is not what is right fully mine. I should have received Tetsaiga."

"Don't you think if you were Dad would have given it to you?" I tried to distract him, come up with a plan.

"He gave me a sword to protect me from you, and you from me. I think he should have switched who he gave what to." **(I know Sesshomaru is out of character. I don't like him so I don't pay attention to him. –StevieRae2011)**.

"Well, he didn't. So get over yourself and find someone else to try and kill." I replied smirking. I was unaware I'd let my guard drop. But, next thing I knew, Sesshomaru was coming at me again and I had no time to dodge.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed once more. I saw the decision in her eyes.

"No!" I screamed at her. But, it was too late. She ran in front of me and took the blow.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !" I screamed. With tears burning in the back of my eyes I ran at my brother. He, too, had let his guard down. I ran him though with the full power of the Tetsaiga. Not even Tenseiga could protect him from that. It shattered. He fell to ground, his life bleeding away like my precious Kagome's. I ran to her and knelt by her side.

"Kagome." I whispered. My hand reached out and stroked her face without me saying so. A single tear escaped my eyes before I could blink it away.

"I thought… you didn't care." She said between labored breaths.

"I lied."

"Don't leave me." she whispered.

"Never. I'll always be here. Right until the end." She smiled.

"That won't be… very long. You can't… save me… this time." Her breathing was getting harder. My teas were flowing freely. I heard her heart slow almost imperceptibly. I had to tell her something, now or never.

"I- I love you, Kagome." I whispered.

"I love you, too." I leaned down my head and kissed her for the first and last time. She smiled.

"I can leave...in peace… now that I know… you love me. Goodbye, Inuyasha." And with her last remaining strength, Kagome reached up and stroked my cheek. A second later, her hand fell slack and her breathing stilled. I heard her heart stop and knew that my love was gone. I laid my head on her still chest and sobbed.

"No. No, no, no, no." I sobbed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the sky, finally raising my head about an hour later. I stood and walked to the nearest town.

"Someone give me a freaking shovel!" I yelled, my eyes still red. An old lad handed me one and I walked back to the place where Kagame and Sesshomaru laid dead. I dug a single hole. I lifted Kagome's limp body and gently laid her in it. I looked at her and said, "So far way, for far too long." Then, I covered her body and found the shards of Tenseiga. I arranged them to mark her grave. I stared at the fresh grave.

"I love you. I have loved you all along." I said. I turned and stared at the dead body of my brother. I considered burying him but thought of all the things he'd done to me. So, looking once more at Kagome's grave, a place I'd visit often, I turned and walked away.

**So, that is my tragic love story. I really didn't think about this until after I was almost done but after Sesshomaru's dead it reminds me of the song Far Away by Nickelback. Two of Inuyasha's lines are actually lyrics from this song. Go to .com/watch?v=j4y-RzVGrHg to watch the music video if you've never heard the song. I'm pretty proud of this story. Comments are appreciated. Waiting for reviews, StevieRae2011, signing off! **

**P.S. if the link doesn't come out the part before the "/" is just the web address for youtube. **


End file.
